1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string saw, and more particularly to a string saw having a dust collection and chip drainage mechanism for providing the dust collection and chip drainage function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional string saw in accordance with the prior art comprises a housing, a rotation shaft rotatably mounted in the housing, a motor mounted on the housing for rotating the rotation shaft, a drive wheel secured on the rotation shaft to rotate therewith, a driven wheel rotatably mounted in the housing, and an endless saw blade mounted between the drive wheel and the driven wheel, so that the driven wheel is rotated in concert with the drive wheel. In operation, the rotation shaft is rotated by the motor to rotate the drive wheel which rotates the driven wheel through the saw blade, so that the saw blade is moved successively by rotation of the drive wheel and the driven wheel, so as to cut a workpiece (not shown) that is fed into the gap defined between the drive wheel and the driven wheel.
However, the conventional string saw does not have the dust collection and chip drainage function, so that the cut chips (or dust) of the workpiece produced during operation of the saw blade are easily collected in the gap defined between the drive wheel and the driven wheel, thereby affecting the normal operation of the conventional string saw.